


Glitter and Glam

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Band Fic, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sudden Feels, chapter two is dialog heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I got this song stuck in my head and I turn to my boys and I’m like, we’re gonna fucking do a cover of this. And of course Lo is being a huffy prick, but that’s him. Danny-boy is meh.  And Wash over here doesn’t care unless its glitter—again.”<br/>“I’m still picking glitter off my bass,” the blond leans into the mic to reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making the second part of this just the conversations between Wash and his sister... hmm.
> 
> I've just dealt with some serious family drama of my own so that's where I've been for the last few days... any spare time was spent writing this, new GTA AU chapter and a serial killer AU (and talking about these things and planning an hybrid AU on tumblr in between answering with short ficlets. I suggest checking those out... or me?)

_“And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't wanna go home right now”_

**“Iris” Goo Goo Dolls**

“So for the longest time I’ve just had this _damn song_ stuck in my head, y’know?” He laughed breathlessly, tapping two fingers to his temple before continuing on with a little more skip in his step. “Of course you know!” He added and threw a grin out at _them_.

Locus ran a hand through his hair—the right side, the side that wasn’t shaved off to show off that stunning and sharply featured face of his. The lights shone off his dark brown skin, embracing him into a halo of bright white light. The rings on his right hand reflected in the brightness as he quickly made a last minute adjustment to his guitar.

Washington’s tapped out a rhythm, eyes narrowing every time Felix would take a step towards him, a silent _don’t you do it_ evident in his eyes. He had long since stopped wearing a shirt with them; Felix had trained it out of him—with all the things that he’d dump on him.

And behind them Dante sat, hand raised twirling his drumstick as Felix went over _another_ talk. Locus and he always said that Felix talked too much—Wash on the other hand just didn’t care as long as he wasn’t throwing shit at him, or tearing him out of his clothes.

“So I got this song stuck in my head and I turn to my boys and I’m like, _we’re gonna fucking do a cover of this_. And of course Lo is being a huffy prick, but that’s him. Danny-boy is meh.  And Wash over here doesn’t care unless its glitter—again.”

“I’m still picking glitter off my bass,” the blond leans into the mic to reply.

Felix plucks the microphone back, holding it far from the blond’s lips (and his in extension). He presses a kiss to the blond’s cheek and quickly saunters away, “So here we are! This is: _We Are Beautiful, We Are Doomed_ by Los Campesinos!”

Locus always had that look about him while he played. A slower song would lull him into a calm, fingers gliding—strumming over the notes. He never really moved much—not compared to Wash and Felix, nowhere close to Felix. Locus would stay in his part of the stage, wondering with paced out—even footing timed perfect with the strings he’d meet.

Washington would play up the crowd, leaning towards the people close enough to touch him. He’d smile and reach out to the fans, sometimes he’d hand them something in the process—sometimes he’d make a show of taking whatever it was that was being offered to him (normally always phone numbers, once it was joint, another time was a pack of cigarettes) and pocket it right on stage (or in the joint situation he grinned and stuck it behind his ear).

And Dante would be hidden away by his constantly expanding drum collection—his kit being his most prized possession. He’d add and substitute pieces for the best sound—always striving for that best sound. Not many paid attention to him; he’d drink his bottles of water, twirl his sticks, and strip from his shirt when he’d grow too hot. And that’s how Dante liked it—he didn’t need to have all the attention on him. He had a nice view from back there and he had his drums.

Plus, it kept Felix away when that wicked grin would appear on his face.

“ _You said he’s got his teeth fixed,_ ” Felix’s finger toyed with the empty mike stand in his left palm. He side-eyed Wash as he spun the stand in hand. “ _I’m gonna break them,_ ” he grinned letting go of the stand and strolling forward.

 **PROJECT MERCS** were opening for a band called Valiantly Impaired; they had just released their second album and only really started to spiral upwards in popularity. Odd that Felix agreed to this show so last minute (the band that was originally scheduled to take this slot bowed out and Felix owed the drummer of Valiantly Impaired three different favours and he cashed them all out now). This was one of the smaller shows they’ve played in awhile, but it felt good (at least for Washington) to be back closer to their roots.

Remember where the fuck they came from, back before their music played on the radio and their faces posted online and in magazines for people to swoon at. Before _fanfiction_ became a thing—a thing that Felix openly enjoyed (“write more!” he openly exclaims).

They continue the show, raising the crowd’s energy for the main band.

 _“Help me understand why_  
_You've given in to all these_  
_Reckless dark desires_ ”

**“The Outsider” A Perfect Circle**

Felix threw his shirt off violently a snarl on his lips as he paced in front of Dante. “What the _fuck_ was that?!” he screamed grabbing a plastic water bottle and chucking it across the hotel room. The lid popped off and the water splashed out against the fall as the man threw himself into a larger rage. “How the _fuck_ am I supposed to just _let that_ go?!” he spun on his heel and took two fistfuls of Dante’s shirt.

His teeth exposed in an aggressive snarl—he was _pissed_ , fucking livid.

It’s been a long time since Felix took a swing at his bandmate—before Washington joined them, drawing them together for something a little more _sweet_. Drawing them together in a giant collection of feelings and bonding _bullshit_.

Dante took the smaller man by the shirt collar and slammed him against the closest wall, his feet leaving the carpet floor. “You’re the one that made this decision!” He shouted, his knuckles digging into his collar. “You’re the one that didn’t want anyone knowing about all of us! Wash _only_ agreed because he didn’t want to piss you off, he thought that that was what _you_ wanted—that all of us wanted. You know Wash just like the rest of us; he doesn’t like hiding that he’s in a relationship.”

Felix’s throat bobbed.

“So what it came out that Wash and Locus are together!? Maybe that’ll be enough for you to drop this act and admit, _to everyone_ , that you’re in a relationship with your bandmates. Maybe this’ll be enough for you to figure out if the three of us are finally _good enough_ for you.” Felix’s feet touched the carpet as Dante shook his head, stepping away from the other man. He hesitated, conflicted but quickly decided to return to his own room—his own _room_.

 _“It was a one night stand_  
_I thought I'd let you know._  
_One night stand, I gotta hit the road._  
_One night stand, you gotta let me go._  
_Cause I’m in love with rock 'n roll.”_

**“One Night Stand” Exit This Side**

When it came out Wash almost cried. It was published everywhere—online, in magazines, brought up in the interview with Dante and Felix. Their manager ended up calling them and drilling the two men with questions, so many questions.

 _Is it true?_ Yes, yes it was true. Yes they were in a relationship. _Are you sure it wasn’t just for the fans?_ Yes Washington was completely sure that that kiss wasn’t for the fans. It was between two men who loved each other and they’ve been in a relationship for awhile.

Washington had woken up around his normal time that morning, always around eight in the morning—he was slowly training himself out of it. It was worse when he was in the reserves; his older brothers did it, his Father was in the military, his grandfather as well—even all three of his brothers went off to serve. Eight was always going to be better than five or six.

At nine their manager called and _that_ was a pleasant hour and a half of his breath caught in his throat and heart threatening to tear itself out of his chest.

He spent the time after the phone call locked in the bathroom curled up in the empty bathtub going through every social site he could think of while googling the headline **PROJECT MERCS: WASH AND LOCUS IN RELATIONSHIP?**

He read through the comments on the online articles, looked at the blogs posting and commenting on the picture and interview and story. His heart pounding wildly in his chest with each passing second.

At noon his mother called.

At noon his mother called and Washington really did start to sob. “Momma please,” he sobbed clutching the phone to his ear. “Mommy please,” he begged as the woman continued on.

David Washington never wanted to hide though he still lied and pretended. David Washington never wanted to hide his relationship with them, never for a moment. Not even when he was scared of what his father would do or what his mother would say—not of the looks of his brothers.

David Washington never wanted to hide but he did it anyways. He did it until he left high school, until he met them and fell in love with those three idiots. He stopped hiding in college and finally felt like he was someone of worth—and they saw it in him too.

He didn’t hide anything with them—but that doesn’t mean he told his family.

He knew this was going to happen, he knew something like this would eventually happen. Wash always thought it would be different though; he figured that it would be the four of them united on that front. Instead it was just Washington running a damage report; instead it was Washington hiding in a bathtub with the door locked as he sobbed himself into hysterics. Washington always thought Felix or Dante would come sweeping in and pluck the phone from his fingers and tell his mother (or in some dreams it would be his father shouting at him) that she was being a horrible human being, that David was still her son—the same little boy that she loved before.

Instead Wash got, “don’t come back.” And a dial tone ringing in his ears as he cried all the harder. Wash drew his shaking arm back and threw his phone—threw it into the mirror and shattering it in a shower of glass and shards all reflecting Wash’s tear tracked face as he sunk back into the tub and curled in on himself.

He stayed in that tub until Dante kicked down the door and _carried_ him out of it—still crying.

 _“The moments die, I hear no screaming_  
_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_  
_Would she hear me if I called her name?_  
_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?”_

**“Tears Don’t Fall” Bullet for My Valentine**

It was out in the open a week later— **PROJECT MERCS IN POLYAMORY**   **RELATIONSHIP.** Washington wasn’t doing well even though the fans seemed to fall into a fandom wide uproar. Art was being produced, messages of pride and encouragement being posted.

Washington was still listening to angry music and walking out of the house with Locus’ darkest sweaters and Felix’s diva shades. The hood strings drawn tight as he left the house only to get groceries or to get away from his boyfriends.

 _What did your mother fucking say to you?_ They were starting to get angrier with each dodge. There were only so many times Wash could leave the conversation before it came out that his parents disowned him. There was only so many times before Wash could smile and tell them not to worry about it.

Washington felt restrained with the hand pressed against his shoulder and the legs pressed against his, with his long sleeved slate gray shirt, dumb dark washed jeans and the makeup they powered his face with right before the light flicked on and the four of them were walking on stage with a small wave to the in studio audience as they cried out and applauded them.

Questions were asked; Washington stared at his hands through it, through every question and every answer either Felix or Dante replied with. His mother would be watching this show; she always watched this show on Thursdays with the other neighbourhood ladies in-between talking about the latest novel they all agreed on reading.

“You don’t need to answer this but I know a fair bit a people must be dying to know how your parents all reacted when they heard the news?”

Felix grinned leaning forward and bumping his shoulder against Dante, “what news? The Pansexual part or the dating three guys part?” His eyes flashing to the crowd just _begging_ for anyone to say something—he’d fucking _wreck_ them.

“The relationship.”

Locus’ thumb smoothed out the back of Wash’s shirt, “they were curious as to why we kept it hidden in the first place. They’ve known since we’ve,” he nodded to the three men to his right, “got together in first year of college.”

Dante licked his lips and shook his head, hair swaying with the movement. “Gran had to deal with me through high school, so nothing much surprises her when it comes to me!” That gathered a few huffing laughs from the audience and Dante’s lip pulled up into a natural smirk.

“Well!” Felix exclaimed clapping his hand together and leaned forward. He tilted himself into the perfect position towards the camera and threw on a big fake cheery grin. “Hey Ma! I’ve finally ‘settled down’! Aren’t cha proud!?”

Now that gathered the audiences’ laughter.

Washington didn’t want to answer, he didn’t but he did. He didn’t want to crash the mood that was slowly starting to build back up and his lovers were finally falling into a calm. Everything at home was tense, a fight building up. The three of them were united on that front and it was them verses him.

Washington picked at the cracked skin by his thumbnail—picking, pulling. “My parents disowned me,” he spoke up when the crowd settled down and the show quickly went to commercial just as Dante let out the first strings of profanity, just as Felix jumped from the couch and turn to him and cupped Wash’s face in his ring covered hands.

 _“I found a way out through everything I've known._  
_I'm walking fearless with my faith down and all that I own._  
_Don't take my picture cause I won't be there standing alone._  
_I'm living fearless, so fearless._  
_Like every day's my own.”_

**“Fearless (250 and Dark Stars)” Falling Up**

The best part about touring was the audience. It would always be the fans in Felix’s opinion. Washington was falling back into a rhythm and Dante and Felix were both _openly_ livid about the news on what transpired between Washington and his parents. “I’m kissing both of you sometime on that stage,” Felix pointed to both men standing beside the mini-fridge backstage.

Wash holds the water bottle against his neck and rolls his eyes, “I’m serious David!” Felix exclaimed. “If we’re now all suddenly out and open about this shit I’m going to fucking stick my damn tongue in your mouth on stage and you’re going to _love it_.”

There was a knocking at the door before a small woman poked her head in, “you guys are on in seven.”

They cursed and fumbled around for last minute things—Wash’s shirt was forcibly removed by Felix, Dante ended up coating his left hand in bright red body paint and leaving hand prints against all three men’s necks. “I’m behind a drum kit the whole show, gotta show I love you idiots somehow right?”

Locus huffed, pressing a kiss against the man’s temple and leaving the room before they forgot about the fans and threw a party of their own in that room. Felix wouldn’t fight it; just mention the word sex to him with a jut of an upward brow and that man would throw whatever in hand out a window and start stripping.

 _“All the love I've met_  
_I have no regrets_  
_If it all ends now, I'm set”_

**“Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)” Lostprophets**

Wash bit back a grin when the woman in front of his laughed at his response. She brought the beer up to her lips and took a sip when she could gather her giggles. “We were worried,” she finally spoke up setting the drink back to the table top.

Washington had went off by himself for an interview close to where his friend Connie was living, the woman had been mentioning wanting to get together for a drink, for old times sake, while he was visiting. Wash couldn’t turn her down.

“The first few weeks were hard,” Wash admits rubbing at the beads of sweat rolling down his glass. “The fans helped, the guys are taking it well. Felix wasn’t happy with having to come out like that, the main reason why he wanted to keep it hidden in the first place was because we’re this new band and girls flock to ‘ _hot single guys_ ’.”

Connie mimicked the face that Wash pulled and reached across the table to grab his hand, “have any of your brothers tried reaching you?” Her fingers tightened around his and Wash couldn’t help but sigh and the familiar feeling.

This was similar to the last big dramatic event that rocked Wash’s life years ago.

“I have no idea; I ended up breaking my phone after throwing it against the mirror in my bathroom.” With his free hand he brought the amber liquid to his lips and took another sip. “My little sister might try, but I don’t know. I’ve been staying away from social media websites because of that. Keep thinking that my parents would try to turn her against me too, she’s still in high school so there’s not much either of us can do.”

Connie pointed at him, “pull out your phone and check then. I’ve met your sister and she’s one of the sweetest angels I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, if there’s one saving grace in this whole mess with that family of yours it’s your sister.”

Connie always knew more than she let on to. She always knew something.

She was the one that told Wash about Locus, she was the one that that let it _slip_ that Washington knew how to play the bass; she was the one that held his hand while he waded into the polyamory relationship.

It’s been close to six months since his family broke contact with him, four months into their seven month tour. It’s been one winter holiday and a birthday since

He pulled out his phone, tapping out his password and finally signed in all his emails—all his emails and social media sites and waited for the flood.

 _“You can go the distance_  
_You can run the mile_  
_You can walk straight through hell with a smile_  
_You can be the hero_  
_You can get the gold_  
_Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke_  
_Yeah, do it for your people_  
_Do it for your pride_  
_How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?”_

**“Hall of Fame” The Script ft. Will.I.Am**

 


	2. Ellie Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up that song Felix is singing (rapping?) in that video part. Just think Linkin Park "Hands Held High"... I've been listening to a lot of that song recently.  
> And omfg that part between the sister and felix was the best to write. Just.... omfg.  
> [All spelling mistakes in the text conversations are there for a reason. I'm aware that some phones would correct fuck with duck but i ignored that because the duck's my phone does pisses me off and i'd rather forget about it]

_“Who are you to wave your finger?_  
So full of it.  
Eyeballs deep in muddy waters  
Fuckin' hypocrite.”

**“The Pot” Tool**

DAVIE: hey

DAVIE: idonno what i should say. How’s school? Mum and Dad are treating u right, right?

BABY SIS: its okay its okay Davie/Wash?

BABY SIS: and they’re alright, i had to give away your band posters and CD to a friend  
BABY SIS: but i have everything saved on my computer too.

DAVIE: whichever is fine, you can call BB again for all i care...

DAVIE: its... its just good to hear that you don’t hate me too

DAVIE: ...you don’t hate me right?

BABY SIS: OF COURSE NOT!

BABY SIS: I could NEVER HAte my BB!

BABY SIS: i still have that dumb collection of stuffed animals you’d send me

BABY SIS: they’re on a shelf above my bed. They creep out all the bois ;)

DAVIE: good.

DAVIE: you’re too young to have boys in your room

DAVIE: oh and Connie says hi

BABY SIS: YOU SHUT UP MR. ‘I HAVE THREE BOYFRIENDS’

BABY SIS:  and HI CONNIE! THANKS FOR TELLING HIM TO TEXT ME!

BABY SIS: So you’re in NY right now?

DAVIE: yea. Had an interview yesterday

DAVIE: going to stop in to visit York & Carolina next.

BABY SIS: she’s was telling me how she got with that fashion company

BABY SIS: she’s V happy about it

BABY SIS: went gushing for hours on how awesome her boss was even though she was a bitch

DAVIE: ...have you been talking to all my friends?

BABY SIS: yup

BABY SIS: well.. Maine doesn’t answer much but i was able to pick out that you guys dated for awhile...?

BABY SIS: and then you fell in lub with F/R/L (they never tell me how it happened or if it was a sudden love at first sight or like.. if THEY fell for you)

BABY SIS: but i should let you get back to Connie. I’ll text you again after dinner, kay?

BABY SIS: love you Davey <3 xoxox

DAVIE: I punched Felix went I first met him. You can tell all your friends that too

 _“Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window_  
Go back to sleep  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,   
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.”

**"Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums" A Perfect Circle**

BABY SIS: theyre gonna kill me

DAVIE: who?

BABY SIS: mum and dad. They don’t want me to go to college in LA

DAVIE: wait, what? When did you decide to go to LA?

BABY SIS: i want to be close to you again...

BABY SIS: they keep telling me to choose any other school but the ones in LA

BABY SIS: but i got accepted and i got scholarships

BABY SIS: and Meg got in too. We’ve been looking at getting stuff for our dorm and everything

DAVIE: ...

DAVIE:  when are you moving out?

DAVIE: I can pick you guys up @ airport

DAVIE: what are you taking?

BABY SIS: I’m taking nursing

BABY SIS: we’re driving down with Megs sis next week

BABY SIS: we can catch up for dinner?

DAVIE: K

DAVIE: i should be back in LA by then

BABY SIS: yor gone right now?

DAVIE: [ _picture attached: Ray helping a little old Chinese lady up the stairs_ ]

DAVIE: Ray and I are visiting his grandmum in Boston

DAVIE: [ _picture attached: three budgies in a cage_ ]

BABY SIS: IS THAT HIS GRANDMOTHER?!

BABY SIS: she looks adorable

DAVIE: [ _picture attached: Ray’s grandmother pointing a knife at the camera_ ]

DAVIE: she says “am i still cute now?”

BABY SIS: always.

BABY SIS: she’s even cuter now with the sharp objects

DAVIE: [ _picture attached: Ray’s grandmother in her frilly red and white poka-dot apron_ ]

DAVIE: she’s disgusted that Ray hasn’t made any of the meals she taught him. She’s making him help her, its adorable. He’s in an apron that looks like a pretty pretty dress.

BABY SIS: pictures or it didn’t happen

DAVIE: before I send any more pictures i need to ask that they don’t get added or sent to anything. I don’t care if you show some of them just please no sending/sharing

BABY SIS: nahhhh, i’mma gonna hold this over EVERYONES head

DAVIE: [ _picture attached: Ray and Grandmother standing side-by-side cooking. Ray is glaring at Wash over his shoulder_ ]

BABY SIS: They cute!!

 _“We can pretend that airplanes in the night skies_  
Are like shooting stars?  
Well, you gon' really need a wish right now  
When my goons come through and start shooting stars”

**"Out of My Mind" B.O.B ft. Nicki Minaj**

DAVIE: so tell me tiny Washington

DAVIE: what was Wash like when he was a tiny Washington?

LIL S: ...who is this?

DAVIE: [ _picture attached: Felix (shirtless with all his tattoos and piercings on display) pointing to himself like he’s shocked that he’s missing a shirt._ ]

DAVIE&THEBAES: you alive over there? Did i wow you with just how handsome i am? I mean, c’mon i was able to woo your brother and two others ;)

W’S SIS: i... wow youre full of yourself

W’S SIS: how the hell did Wash go from maine to you?

DAVIE&THEBAES: da fuck?

DAVIE&THEBAES: when the hell did he date Maine?

DAVIE&THEBAES: and im confidant. Difference.

W’S SIS: i feel so sorry for him. OMG

DAVIE&THEBAES: ...

DAVIE&THEBAES:  i’m not sure if i like you because you’re sassy like your brother or if i hate you because you’re sassy like your brother.

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: you just hate me because you can’t stick your dick in me to shut me up

DAVIE&THEBAES: well you’re not wrong

DAVIE&THEBAES: [ _picture attached: Wash passed out on top of Locus as he’s reading_ ]

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: to answer your question tho

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: Davie was self destructive. Always was but from what he’s told me about you guys and what his friends have been saying and just... what he looks like in the interviews...

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: he looks happy and he sounds happy

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: and he cares about the 3 of u a lot.

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: and like... i have to hate you guys at least a little cause i’m the only family he has left

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: can’t make it easy on you guys just because i like your music

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: and my best friends have crushes on you guys.

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: and that Maine thing...

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: that was me being an ass. Sorry

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER:  you can’t be a complete ass if my brother loves you, right?

DAVIE&THEBAES: we knew about Maine

DAVIE&THEBAES: was just fuckin w/ u.

DAVIE&THEBAES: fucking hell don’t start backing out with all those feelings and sorrys

DAVIE&THEBAES: i get it. I fuckin get it

DAVIE&THEBAES: David is your big bro, you gotta look out for the guy that helped raise you. that went to all your dance classes and your plays and ate your burnt cookies even when you knew you fucked them up. And yeah, David gushes about you all the time.

DAVIE&THEBAES: we hear about cha all the time. “Ellie this” and “Ellie did that” and “omfg I need to show you my sister when she was high on pain meds after her surgery” (I fucking laughed btw. ‘mama can i pet the rainbow ponies?’ and ‘i see a clown watching me pee right now. Why is he watching me?’)

DAVIE&THEBAES: you’ll meet us proper when you and that friend of yours move into dorm.

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: ...you’re not as much of an asshole as you seemed to be.

DAVIE&THEBAES: BITCH YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I’M THE WORST MOTHERFUCKER U’LL EVER MEET

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: OMFG FINE!

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: YOU’RE A CUNT!

WASHINGTON’S BITCH OF A SISTER: HAPPY?!

DAVIE&THEBAES: DAMN FUCKING RIGHT I AM!

DAVIE&THEBAES: FUCK BAE JUST WOKE THE FRECKLE BAE UP. FUCK HE SEES ME FUCKING WITH HIS PHONE!

DAVIE&THEBAES: jkfgfnjgsnjjlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

DAVIE&THEBAES: omfg he changed your contact name to “washington’s bitch of a sister”

DAVIE&THEBAES: i take a two hour nap and this is what happens.

DAVIE&THEBAES: fucking unbelievable.

ELLIE: its okay

ELLIE: i had fun talking with him

ELLIE: its interesting

ELLIE: I really want to see how you guys all mesh together now

ELLIE: everyone sees you on stage or in interviews but its a different setting and feel

ELLIE: i can tell that you can see a totally dif side to them then what i got

DAVIE: no... felix is a legit prick

ELLIE: not even a bit nice?

DAVIE: he can be less of a douche at times...

ELLIE: aww that sounds like love~

DAVIE: shut it.

DAVIE: lets go back to the convo yesterday about your boyfriend and the fact that you shouldn’t be dating him cause he’s not good enough and i’m going to kill him?

DAVIE: cuz i like that convo. Lets go back there

DAVIE: what the fuck was his name again? Chad? Who the fuck names their kid Chad?

DAVIE: that’s a douchebag name. That and CHRIS.

DAVIE: don’t date anyone with a name that starts with C. They horrible

DAVIE: fuck it don’t date a Felix either

DAVIE: Felix’s a douches too.

ELLIE: oh shut up with that!

ELLIE: stop changing the conversation!

ELLIE: you haven’t told me about your love life! Have you guys all fucked at the same time? Do you guys take turns? Is it true that felix reads fanfiction?

ELLIE: dont wanna hear share Davie? Then u shouldnt bother me bout stuff! HA!

“ _Brand new faith_  
And I'm ready for the camera's mention  
And all I pay  
And my money and my damn attention”

**“No Grey” The Neighbourhood**

ELLIE: [ _video attached: “Tell me again about the fuckers that stop and stare,” Felix walks back and holds an arm out and points it back towards his naked chest. “Repeat that again when they stop and turn. Picturing all the children that are bound to get hurt.” He tilts his head and points to the crowd, sweeping his hand out over the outstretched hands._

 _“Tell me again if you honestly think that,” it wasn’t uncommon for them to curve their ‘normal’ style they played. This song was one of the few from their currently ‘not yet released’ album that was leaked to the public for hype. Ellie and Meg could certainly see the homophobia that they were going with this; it hit home for Meg. Reminded her of how she came out as bisexual at school some of her close friends distanced themselves from her thinking that she’s ‘suddenly develop crushes on them’, she was happy that Ellie stayed by her side throughout it._ ]

ELLIE: [ _video attached: “No, I’m fucking serious here Wash. C’mon let me draw a dick on you. It’s either the dick or glitter baby,” Washington throws his open water bottle at Felix and the man jumps away laughing. The crowd roars with chanting and Meg giggles beside Ellie and holds her own phone up to record Locus wrapping an arm around Felix’s neck to restrain him from attacking the blond._ ]

DAVIE: Why didn’t you tell me you were there last night?!

DAVIE: where are you now?

DAVIE: we’ll take you and meg out for dinner!

DAVIE: ELLIE! ANSWER! YOUR! TEXTS!

_[DAVIE calling..._

_DAVIE call connected.]_

“Where are you guys staying.”

“We’re at the Weston close to the venue. You don’t need to if you don’t want to...”

“Damn it Ellie, you didn’t even tell me you were going to be there! When you said you didn’t want to meet up after moving into your dorm I thought I fucked up or something! Jesus fucking Christ...”

“David, c’mon. Since when have you sworn this much?”

“Oh hush. I’ll swing by soon; we’ll go out for dinner. Meet the others where ever Felix chooses—IF HE EVER CHOOSES!”

“ _shut up blondie! I need to make sure the place is worth me stepping foot in!_ ”

_“Fucking hell he’s in his diva mood again. Someone lock him in the trunk and forget about him.”_

_“oh shut the fuck up Ray no one needs the commentary!”_

“Dinner sounds nice, Davie. And where ever Felix chooses sounds lovely.”

_[8 minutes 37 seconds..._

_Call ended with DAVIE.]_

DAVIE: leaving now.

ELLIE: K

DAVIE: here now.

ELLIE: Kay

 _“There is another world_  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
there must be  
There is another world  
There is a better world”

**“Asleep” by Emily Browning (Originally by the Smiths)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when no one mentions why you changed Sharkface's name in the fic. (This was before we learned his name was Terrence, and even then I'm under the impression that he has at least two middle names he goes by on top of whatever else. I'll leave you to assume when they started calling him a different name)


End file.
